<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Miki Deluxe Dinner by KaosM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474159">Miki Deluxe Dinner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaosM/pseuds/KaosM'>KaosM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dankira!!! - Boys be DANCING!- (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>"friends", Fluff, Food as a Metaphor for Love, M/M, One Shot, Rare Pairing, god they are so out of character, video game coma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:47:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaosM/pseuds/KaosM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rentaro haven't answered Miki for the past few hours, what was he up to?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miki Nozomu/Atago Rentaro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Miki Deluxe Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It almost night time and the brown haired boy had to hurry back to school grounds. The evening were a bit chilly but inside the club the young male didn't feel it at all. With everyone dancing and enjoying their time the club was warm and welcoming. He just had his DJ evening there. Being young but still a little opportunistic Nozomu Miki enjoyed being a DJ sometimes at clubs, he really loved any dance night and social events. Yet something still felt a little wrong to him. At the club he always found his sights wandering around like if he was searching for something and the night didn't felt completed without it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The missing piece of his evening were no one else but Atago Rentaro, a younger student from his school. Miki had tried several times to invite him to his DJ evenings but he never seemed interested. Rentaro always were busy either gaming or building. Everyday when getting on the way to class he would also see the younger boy and wave to him as he pass on his hoverboard but Rentaro never seemed to notice. Giving a deep sigh Miki looked at his phone, "Renren didn't even answer my message...". </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the screen of his phone were displayed a message he sent to Rentaro earlier, asking if he would like to meet at school after he done with the club. A couple of hours had passed and still there were no replay from the other boy. Miki felt a little sad but tried to stay positive, he carefully crossed the road when the light finally changed and made his way safely into Benizuru ground. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The school was lively as ever and Miki waved happily to every person who welcomed him. He was pretty popular being part of one of the school top dancer groups. Also he would get a lot of attention and requests of girls asking him to read their fortune. As a son of a spiritual family Miki really enjoyed fortune telling and had a lot of charms on him believing of it give him good luck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thinking about it Miki was completely an opposite to Rentaro. Rentaro was a quiet and unsociable. He really didn't like be around a lot of people and just enjoyed his games and hoverboard. Miki couldn't understand a lot of it but he really wished to get closer to the other. With this in mind the brown haired boy made his way to goldheim, determined to meet Rentaro at his room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reaching the door of Rentaro's room Miki took a deep breath before opening it cheerfully as ever. "Ya ho Renren~! It was really lonely without you at the Club!" suddenly Miki pause and looked at the other who were deeply focused on a game. The game he was playing, Miki remembered it from earlier, he was at the same position playing the same game 5 hours earlier. "Eeh~ Renren! What is that! You still playing the same game... Renren!" The brown haired boy started to nag the younger one shaking him a little bit while squeezing him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah..." Finally the younger boy seemed to have snapped out of it. "Miki? Didn't you go? I already told you I am busy." Rentaro said trying to push a bit Miki off him but gave up very quickly as he knew he wouldn't have the strength for that. He then just sighed and paused his game knowing it may take a while before the older one will give up and release his grip on him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ee~h!!! Renren... I already went and came back! The party is over! I was looking forward to seeing you but Renren never showed up." The browned hair boy pouted and shook Rentaro once more before just hide his face on him and staying still for a second. "Renren didn't even answer my message... I thought you were mad at me or something." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Miki squeezed Rentaro a bit, he really had missed him. Now that he finally saw him again Miki just wanted stay close to him but he knew he had to let go. It was actually worrying if the dark blue haired boy didn't notice time at all. That mean he never got up from his place even to drink or eat. "Renren! You were playing this game for the past 5 hours... Did you even got to drink or eat something?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The purple eyes of the younger boy widened a little bit in surprise as he heard the question of his upperclassman. He then picked up his phone from beside him and noticed the message he got few hours ago and the present hour. The blue haired boy placed down his phone and felt a little guilty. He never saw or heard the message of the brown haired boy and now when the sense of time finally got back to him Rentaro started to feel a little dizzy. "The hour... When did it all pass... We didn't had any practice today, I didn't even notice the time." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The brown haired boy heard his friend talk and looked at him worried. "Renren! You can't just do that! Playing game for hours without a break... I don't want you to hurt yourself... Renren!" Miki pouted a bit and pulled Rentaro out of his chair to sit him down on his bed. "Did you eat?" He asked looking at the dark blue haired boy. He couldn't imagine how much longer would Rentaro ended up playing if he didn't enter his room. What if Rentaro would had fainted or anything bad would had happened to him. There were too bad cases like that and Miki really didn't want to have any risk of Rentaro being too tired to take care of himself so he had to stand up and take care of his friend himself. Usually Miki would be spoiled and taken care of by his group but right now he had to be the adult one and look after Rentaro.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't remember..." Rentaro just sat on his bed not trying to fight it as his head was pretty fuzzy. He really couldn't remember anything, he didn't even remember when Miki left his room. He was too deeply focused on the game that he lost track. It was already late and it not like he could had just went out and eat something. Kento probably was at Billy's burger earlier and he really could not even guess where Ginko were at dinner. Rentaro just laid down on his bed and looked at the ceiling blankly. "Maybe I just need a little rest… I can have my full meal bar later."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Eh? No way!! Renren... You can't just sleep like that on an empty stomach."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You are really noisy... I start to have a headache."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Renren!" Miki desperately called him which made the purple eyes of the other meet with his green eyes. "Please don't sleep yet! I will treat you to a deluxe Miki dinner~! OK? please just stay awake!" the brown haired boy said and took the hand of his friend in his. He was determined now to make dinner for his friend and with the other one unable to reject it, Rentaro just sighed. Miki smiled and made his usual pose with a cute face. "Leave it to Miki~ Okay?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rentaro let out a sigh and try to one last time to shake off the other using the SP he had left. "I can take the bar, it will be quicker." His friend face frowned again and before he could had started nag him again. Rentaro just shrugged his shoulders with the last words. "Do whatever you want." Miki's face quickly lighted up as he left the room in a hurry. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The kitchen seemed to had been empty on Miki's arrival. It would make it easier to focus on what he could make in a short time. It will be, maybe, a little too quiet and lonely for Miki to work there all on his own, but it was ok. As long as he finish it quickly, he will be able to join Rentaro again in his room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Miki opened the fridge and looked inside. "Uwah… I wonder what I can make… Uh, I wasn't really prepared.” The young boy scanned the shelves and then tilted his head a bit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Bon! What are you doing here so late?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly a voice sounded in the empty kitchen, which made Miki turn around in a startle just to find the senior member of his dance unit. "Eh! Sei-kun! You scared me!" Miki sighed in relief and slowly patted his cheeks. "I got to focus now!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, what a dedicated boy you are Bon~ Here have this new candy chan I just got." The older red haired male started to pat on his pockets before handing over to the other one a little candy in a cute warp. Miki got excited and had a big smile on his face, happy to be receiving a candy from his friend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks you, Sei-kun… Wait! Actually what are you doing here Sei-kun!? Did you get lost again?" At the question of the younger one the redhead chuckled and pat his head. Giving him his normal kind smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't worry about it Bon. I was just making my way back to the room." As the brown haired boy guessed, his senior had got lost again. Seito Tsubaki were a third year and part of Nozomu's dancing group, theater bell, together with Soma Yagami. Even tho being a third year and to had been assigned as the head of the special Gold Heim dormitory. Seito would usually get lost and pop up in unexpected locations around the school. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah! That right I'm on a mission right now. I can't be talking with you, Sei-kun, I'm sorry." The young boy apologized to his senior and turned back to carefully pick things out of the refrigerator. He had placed all his ingredients on the counter being watched by the green eyes of Seito. "Uuh, is Sei-kun going to stay around?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't worry, don't worry. Hehe, I was just a little curious about what Bon is doing." The older boy said with his usual laid-back voice and soft smile. It made Miki pout a bit as he didn't like being treated as a child sometimes. Seito and Soma would usually try help him and take care of him, but this time he wanted to be the one in charge. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm cooking a dinner for Renren."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Atago kun?" The green eyes of the redhead widened slightly in surprise. "Isn't it a little late?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Miki shook his head while focusing on the preparation cooking progress he is making. "Renren skipped dinner so I'm going to make something special for him." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, why didn't you…" before being able to complete his words, Seito noticed the slightly sad gaze of Miki looking at him. "Oh, no no. I am sure Bon will be making something great. I know bon could do it." As almost an instinct the redhead wanted to ask why he didn't talk to him and Soma for help. He would always be up to stand by the younger one, and so would Soma. Yet Nozomu wasn't a little child and he had to remember that. "I believe in bon." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The brown haired boy smile came back to him with a little giggle he made his signature pose and thanked his friend. "Nyaha, thanks you Sei-kun." With that the red head left the kitchen and Miki was left with two candy chans and the cooking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It didn't take too long as Miki did his best to make it quick. After the time wasted talking to Seito, he was a little worried that Rentaro may be already sleeping but he was hoping for the best. Placing the food on a plate and add a cup of tea to calm the boy down before bed, he smiled with satisfaction. The only thing he had to do now was go to Rentaro's room and give him the food. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The brown haired boy made his way back toward room 207, where Rentaro stay. His green eyes looking at the food he just cooked by himself for Rentaro all proud. He felt a little impatient, looking forward to the moment the younger one would eat the food he put so much effort to make. Getting closer to the room, a slightly loud but cheerful voice could had been heard. It was a voice hard to be mistaken, it seemed like Rentaro's roommate was back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akira Shido, another student of this school and part of the other top dancing group in school. A underclassmen, the son of the big company, Shido cosmetic, owner and Atago Rentaro's roommate. Akira which was a good person, yet a little naive, would had noticed if Rentaro was in a bad state. He would had worried about him and try to help. With this knowing, the thought of Rentaro already being taken care of ran through Miki's head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The brown haired boy paused by the door, and looked on the food that in the meanwhile started to cool a bit. "What if Renren had eaten already…!?" With this thought, the young male felt a little pinch in his heart. It would had been good, if Rentaro had finally ate something. Yet somehow it was hurting him a little bit. If that was the case, his friend wouldn't need his food. The food he made especially for Rentaro, from the bottom of his heart and with utmost care.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, a creaking sound was heard and the door he stood in front opened slowly. The light from the room shined on Miki's face making him to turn toward it. Before realizing the smiling face and purple eyes of Akira was staring right into his. "Oh! Miki, what a surprise to see you here!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The brown haired boy then snapped back into reality and awkwardly chuckled, hearing Akira's words. "Oh! Akki, hello hello. I see you are back to the room." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh! Yeah I just arrived a short while ago, after all even Rentaro deserve to see the bright sight of my marvelous face before sleep." With these words a deep sigh could had been heard from inside the room. The sigh indicated that, Rentaro was still awake. So it was truly possible that Akira had arranged some food for him. "My dear Lausanne started to pay a lot of interest toward the door so I had to check what it was." Lausanne, which were Akira's dog barked once from within the room. Miki couldn't see her from where he stood tho. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, I'm sorry if I disturbed you…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What is it, that you holding? Oh. That food... Ahaha, it look really good. Have you made it yourself? I remember when my angel had made me the stargazy pie." The room was silent with only the awkward laugh of Akira that could been heard, before the light brown haired boy talked again. "Oh perhaps this food was made for Rentaro?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Eh!?" The green eyes of Miki widened slightly in surprise. "How did you know  that?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, Rentaro had asked me to stay quiet since he got a headache. I of course had tried to shower him with all my grace but it seemed what he mostly needed were food by the sound of his growling stomach. He looked at me with these tired eyes and I knew…" </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shut up!" suddenly Rentaro's voice had cut the blabbering of Akira which made him turn around and move a bit from the door. It gave Miki enough space to look inside the room and see Rentaro leaning on the big body of Lausanne who apparently decided to take a claim over his bed. A sigh was headed again shortly and Rentaro stood up. "I told him… he offered to get me food in a special delivery to the school but I said no… I told him that Nozomu Miki was already arranging food for me." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A moment of silence had came after these words of the blue haired boy. While that the green eyes of the older boy started to fill with light. "Renren~~!!!" The quiet of the room was then broken by the happy and excited voice of Miki. He had felt truly happy for his friend to had waited him all this time instead of take the quick offering of Akira. It probably would had been really troublesome for him, since Akira would had insisted on helping, as he usually does. This type of insistence would had been truly bothering, especially for Rentaro who didn't appreciate Akira's loudness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Miki knew it would had been painful for Rentaro and he could had avoided that by just saying yes. Yet the younger boy had preferred to wait Miki's food and didn't gave in to Akira's offering. It made him truly happy. Knowing the blue haired boy cared about what he was doing for him. "Ah! Here you go Renren~!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Remembering the food tray in his hand, the brown haired boy quickly placed it down for Rentaro to have. "Before it get too cold! Eat~" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ahaha, what a wonderful plating it is too. It look very appetizing. Rentaro must be really lucky." Akira said with his usual cheerful tone as he were now struggling to get Lausanne out of Rentaro's bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks you, Miki." The blue haired boy gave a slight smile towards the older one and sat down to eat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now sitting on the bed, that now Akira emptied by taking Lausanne. The green eyes of Miki now were watching Rentaro as he ate. He was extremely happy, and relieved but kept quiet. Only letting a little laugh from time to time, as he really enjoyed just being there. Akira decided to sleep so the room was quiet with only the two of them awake. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rentaro slowly finished his food, letting down an empty plate back into the tray it came on. Turning around to see his friend's satisfied face, irritated him a bit but not in a too bad of a way. "Are you going to keep staring at me like that?" Just the look on the brown haired boy's face and his loving gaze made him feel a little embarrassed. "Who thought you could be as troublesome even when staying quiet…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Eh~ Renren is mean. I am just happy that Renren feel better now."  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah... Yeah…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Was it good?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hm?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The food!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It was okay…" Rentaro looked away a little embarrassed but sigh. "Anyway… shouldn't you go back to your room now? It's late"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Miki who was a little confused then picked the smartphone from his pocket and looked at the hour. "Eh… it's already that late!? Uuh. Yeah I should get to my room… but I worry that Renren will get back to playing again." The brown haired boy sulked and look to the purple eyes of his friend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rentaro gave then another sigh and gave the tray back to Miki. "I will sleep…" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You promise?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Really promise? Pinky swear?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, yeah. Just get up already…" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yay~ just remember you promised." Miki smiled and stood up taking the tray. "I should really get some rest or I will worry Sou-chan tomorrow." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rentaro watched as the upperclassmen went toward the door with the tray. "Miki…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Eh?" hearing the voice of the other, Miki turned around in surprise. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks you." Rentaro then smiled toward Miki gently. He was  really thankful toward the other's care. Even if he didn't show it much, he really appreciated Miki's care and company so he wanted at least thank him one more time. The brown haired boy then smiled back to him and moved the tray to one hand while making his signature pose to him, saying. "No problem."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two wished each other a Goodnight, and Miki had let the room to go soon to his and sleep. Rentaro as promised turned to his bed and prepared to sleep. After laying down and pull on the covers Rentaro pulled his phone up one last time and sent a message to Miki before going to sleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The message was saying: </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The food was good… sorry about today, maybe next time, we could hang together… or something.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~The End~~</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Buy Akira's Lausanne merch~ here have a candy-chan</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>